PreCurfew Shenanigans
by khal-blaine
Summary: New Directions has a competition tomorrow, but Blaine has a plan to fulfill before tonight's curfew...a plan that involves Kurt and making out in the hotel swimming pool. No plot, just fluff. One-shot written by request.


Wrote this from a prompt on tumblr that called for Klaine making out in a pool. It was supposed to be a drabble, but it got kind of long. ^_^ This is set during the S3 time period, after Blaine has transferred to WMHS and joined ND.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine met in the hallway of their hotel. Blaine flashed Kurt a smile and took his hand as he glanced at his phone. They still had half an hour until curfew, plenty of time to fulfill his plan. The New Directions had a competition tomorrow, but everyone was too busy enjoying their time off to stress out just yet. The rigorous day ahead would provide plenty of opportunities to worry about choreography, harmonies, and skilled opponents.<p>

"So, where exactly are you taking me?" Kurt asked as Blaine led him through the hall, into the lobby, and toward the doors on the opposite side of the room. Ten minutes ago, he'd received a text from his boyfriend to meet outside their rooms for a bit of "pre-curfew shenanigans."

Blaine just shrugged, grinning, and continued on, stepping out into the quiet night. The temperature was comfortable as the couple strolled around the side of the building, finally coming up to a gated area. Still grinning, Blaine swiped his room key and pushed open the gate, the hinges squeaking in protest. He motioned for Kurt to follow and let the gate swing closed behind them.

"Blaine," Kurt said, raising an eyebrow in confusion, "Why did you bring me to the pool?"

"I don't know," he replied, with a tone that suggested he definitely _did_ know why, "I like pools. They're fun, and perfect for shenanigans." Without warning, Blaine released Kurt's hand and lifted his shirt over his head. He set it on a nearby table with his cell phone before disturbing the silence of the night with a loud splash into the clear water. He rose to the surface and wiped his eyes, turning with a mega-watt smile to face Kurt, who was standing where Blaine had left him, arms crossed.

"You're crazy if you think I'm getting in that water," he said.

"I already know I'm crazy," Blaine shrugged, "but yes, I do expect you to join me, preferably by choice. And don't try to use your clothes as an excuse to get out of it, because I know for a fact that those shorts and that shirt came from the GAP and are practically worthless, at least compared to the rest of your wardrobe."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "You're right, but getting soaked is still not in my plans."

"Then you might need to change your plans, sweetie," Blaine said, resting his hands on the side of the pool, "because I am quite determined." With a slightly evil grin on his face, Blaine pulled himself out of the water. Dripping wet, he advanced on his boyfriend, who quickly relocated behind the safety of a lawn chair.

Blaine dashed around the chair but lost his grip a moment later, wet fingers slipping against Kurt's arm. The two boys began to move around the rest of the furniture, eyes locked on each other as Blaine continued his pursuit. Kurt reached the end of the last table and finally had nowhere else to go.

"No running in the pool area," Blaine reminded with a smirk as his boyfriend longingly eyed the gate on the other side. In a last effort to escape, Kurt disregarded the rule, suddenly rushing from his place behind the table and sprinting toward the opposite side of the fence. Blaine cut him off easily, wrapping him in a secure, wet hug. Kurt called out in protest, but his words were lost in a fit of giggles as Blaine pulled his shirt off and tugged him along to the pool's edge. "Blaine, please! No!" But it was too late. Laughing, the couple slipped on the wet concrete and splashed into the water below.

When they came to the surface, Kurt playfully shoved a hand at Blaine's face, but Blaine only smiled, his plan successful. "You suck," Kurt remarked, running a hand through his hair.

"You love me," Blaine retorted.

"Maybe so," then after a moment, "Was this your great shenanigan? Pulling your boyfriend into the pool at 11:30 at night for absolutely no reason?"

Blaine shook his head, "That was only the first part of the shenanigans," he clarified, "We're not done yet."

"Oh? What now?" Kurt asked.

In reply, Blaine reached out, taking Kurt's hand as he led him to the shallow end. When their feet finally touched the bottom, Blaine changed course for the edge of the pool. He brushed a hand against Kurt's cheek as he leaned closer, pressing Kurt gently against the concrete. Their lips met, and Kurt melted into Blaine's touch, eyes fluttering shut.

"You know," Kurt said breathlessly when they broke apart, "You could have just said, 'Hey, wanna go make out in the pool?' and saved yourself a lot of trouble."

Blaine smiled, his eyes sparkling in the reflection of the moon against the water, "You're right." They kissed again, lips slowly moving against each other. Blaine shuddered as Kurt's hands slid across his chest under the surface. The water was cool, but heat crawled across their skin as they pressed closer and closer, hands exploring while their mouths were kept constantly occupied. Kurt readjusted his position as he moved his head against Blaine's shoulder, trailing kisses against his neck up to the edge of his jaw.

A soft moan came from Blaine's parted lips. He leaned into the touch, fingers curling into his boyfriend's wet hair. "I love you," Kurt whispered against soft skin, "so much." Water lapped against their sides, gentle ripples soothing them into bliss. Only their breathing, the soft hum of the pool filter, and an occasional, distant car, broke the quiet of the night. Kurt felt strong hands on his back, fingers spread across his smooth skin as soft lips grazed his earlobe. Even over the strong scent of chlorine that stung his nose, Kurt could smell the remnants of Blaine's cologne, and he breathed in deeply, his senses overwhelmed.

Blaine was sure he could spend the rest of the night like this and be perfectly happy, but a few minutes later, he finally pulled their bodies apart, hands resting gently on Kurt's shoulders. "I love you more than anything," he said truthfully, "and I could really do this all night, but unfortunately, I'm pretty sure it's about to be curfew, if it isn't already."

Kurt groaned in disappointment, but nodded, understanding. "I love your shenanigans," he said with a sigh, leading the way to the stairs. Blaine chuckled.

They climbed out of the pool and grabbed towels from a nearby rack. After drying off enough so they wouldn't leave a trail of water all the way to their rooms, they pulled their shirts on and left through the squeaky gate.

Coming first to the room where Kurt was staying with Finn and Puck, they paused, interlaced fingers finally separating. An affectionate smile appeared on Kurt's face as he spoke, "I'll see you in the morning."

"Night," Blaine pressed a kiss to Kurt's cheek before stroking his thumb across the same patch of skin, "Love you."

"I love you, too."


End file.
